femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Griselle and Gwen Grande (Polly Pocket)
'Griselle and Gwen Grande '''are the villains of the 2018 Irish Canadian series ''Polly Pocket. They aim to steal Polly's locket and use it for world domination. Griselle is a tall, thin and old British woman, with gray hair turning white, green eyes lipstick and earrings shaped like a bell. She wears a red buttoned shirt with a gray overcoat purple pants and red boots. When she was younger, she was mostly the same except with brown hair. During her trip to the beach in "Mission Ring - Impossible" she wears a blue hat with black sunglasses, a white shirt with a blue scarf wrapped around, and with blue pants and white sandals. During her camping trip in "The Badgering", she wears a red and black Bomber Hat, a green sweater with a green vest over it brown pants with black boots. In "Snowball Effect" she wears a winter coat and hat with gloves and boots when at the. Spa she wears the normal spa outfit, and later a white shirt with purple pants. They also assumed several different identities like when disguised a Russian woman, she wears a giant fur hat and coat while Gwen wore a coat and a ushanka. As Ms. Bain, Griselle wears a red wig a black and white suit, gray pants and black shoes, when disguised as Kid in "Brotherly Love" she has a pink wig on with red sunglasses a black suit with an exclamation point on it a blue and yellow overcoat brown pants pink socks and blue shoes. She also wears several costumes during the episodes like a squirrel, gorilla a robot suit, pumpkin and horse. Personalites Griselle can best be described as an obsessive power-hungry, egotistical sadistic women, who is obsessed with stealing Polly’s locket to shrink the city so she can rule over everyone by force. Her two most defining characteristics are her obsession with Polly’s locket and her insane god complex, she will do absolutely anything to get that necklace and has spent almost her entire life trying to get it even after it was destroyed she spent decades trying to recreate it. Her other two most defining characteristics is her narcissism and massive arrogance, she constantly viewer herself as superior to over people and looks down on everyone even her granddaughter and constantly refers the locket as her own even though it doesn't belong to her and she is just trying to steal it, but because of the she can get overconfident and arrogant which can often result in her plans failing like in the second part of "Unlocketing the Past" where she heads into her secret bunker after starting the device to shrink the city and leaves Polly and her friends next to it just assuming that they won’t stop it or won’t be able to stop it. She is also shown to be very manipulative and charismatic shown when she was able to convince the town and even Polly Pocket to get her elected mayor. After she is elected mayor of Littleton she becomes even crazier and downright tyrannical, especially shown when she signs a decree stating that everyone will follow her orders without grumbling, and then later when she installs a barrier around the town to trap everyone in so she can begin with her plan. In the two-part pilot episode, they betray and hold famous pop star Melody In-D hostage to get Polly to give them the locket. After escaping and shrinking, Griselle tries to stomp on Polly and Melody, but they escape, and the locket is stolen. She is also shown to be very abusive towards her granddaughter Gwen, constantly insulting her when she fails or makes her angry and even trying to attack her on a few occasions, but even then she can be nice to her at times like in "Gwen the Great” when she seems proud of Gwen, and in "Unlocketing the Past: Part 1” when she allows her to get a pet rat despite just failing to get the locket, and Gwen is still completely loyal to her and will do anything she says. But despite all of this Griselle does have her comedic moments at times, usually involving her being injured in a comedic way after her plans have failed so badly usually either by Gwen’s incompetence or her arrogance. Gwen is the less smart of the two. She is more of a stereotypical teenager and less evil then Griselle. Griselle often gets annoyed with Gwen for being unintelligent and often processing things slowly, and it is unknown if Gwen is actually bad or if she is just agreeing with her grandmother in fear that she will be alone or betrayed, and she is sometimes seen being nice to Polly, which further implies she's not as evil as she seems. Powers and Abilities Griselle is good at inventing and building things like when she built a miniature version of the entirety of Littleton, and she has invented many gadgets like a freeze ray, and a giant barrier around the town and many traps, presumably after decades of trying to recreate the locket. After she has the locket along with a few of her inventions she can mass shrink an entire room along with the usual powers that the locket possesses. Gallery screenshot-i.ytimg.com-2019.10.13-16_16_28.jpg|Gwen and Griselle planning to abduct Ms. In-D. screenshot-images.justwatch.com-2019.11.03-22_21_21.png screenshot-statici.behindthevoiceactors.com-2019.11.03-22_20_10.png screenshot-ib4.hulu.com-2019.11.03-22_20_36.png screenshot-static.tvgcdn.net-2019.11.03-22_17_45.png screenshot-staging.imageresizer.static9.net.au-2019.11.03-22_19_56.png screenshot-www.telez.fr-2019.11.03-22_19_34.png screenshot-img.fireden.net-2019.11.03-22_16_30.png screenshot-i.ytimg.com-2019.11.03-22_17_15.png screenshot--2019.12.07-15_51_35.png Trivia *Despite being female and pretty old Griselle is one of the tallest characters in the series. *Most of her life after the locket broke to the start of the series is relatively unknown, or how she came to look after Gwen, it's probable that at some point she got married, and had children and one of those kids had Gwen, but it's unknown what happened to Gwen’s parents. **It's also unknown what happened to her husband if she ever had one. *She has a channel called Griselle’s Mini Halls, on a video sharing site, where she does unboxing videos. *Gwen has a North American accent, not a British one. Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Evil Laugh Category:Failed Coup Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Jealous Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Master of Disguise Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Snob Category:Stalker Category:Thief Category:Traitoress Category:Vain Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Incapacitator